The Assassin Duelist
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: a young seven year old Naruto drops out of a portal in front of Pegasus and Kaiba. He becomes the Heir of Seto kaiba and must attend Duel Academy! What trouble will he get into and how will he deal with all of the girls that seam to like him... but he already has a girl and how will she take this news! Pairing ATM is Naruto x Melody x Sadie x Fonda x Alexis x Duel Spirits
1. Entance exam

**Ok I know I haven't updated in a while and that is because even though I have writers block when it comes to my rewrite of Heir of the Founders. Also I wrote the next three chapters of my Naruto's Pokemon Adventure story BUT it doesn't feel right so I'm fixing it at the moment. SOOO I'm giving you this little treat to tide you over until I get over the block since I have been playing Yugioh on my GBA emulator that I have on my PC so I'm in the mood for a new story and you will find out what the deck is this chapter and**

_**I PROMISE THAT I WILL ACTUALLY WRITE THIS FIRST CHAPTER AFTER I GIVE YOU THE DECK STATISTICS! I WILL MAKE IT A REALITY THIS TIME!**_

**Anyway… I do not own Naruto or Yugioh or any minor crossovers**

On a remote island is a large castle that is home to the creator of Duel Monsters, Maxamillion (Spelling?) Pegasus. This man is currently sitting in a rather large comfy room eating some food with another rather famous and influential man.

"So Kaiba-Boy, have you found an heir yet, I already have my little melody. You on the other hand need an heir to teach your way of the duel to." Max told Seto Kaiba

Seto gained a Tick Mark above his right eye "I have been looking but I can't find someone with enough talent and a clean enough slate to do it. It's not like my Heir will magically fall right in front of…" he was cut off by a portal opening and dropping a small boy around the age of seven… the same age as Max's Little Girl Melody. Seto smirked "I have found my Heir… one who is untainted by anybody from this world."

Ten years later

A seventeen year old male is sitting in a limo with his girlfriend/fiancé (Marriage contract) as they went over their decks to make sure everything is all set for their entrance exam to Duel Academy.

The darkness of the limo was lit up by a split-screen video call from Seto and Max "Are you two ready?" they asked as the two nodded "Good, I know you both will ace your tests and get into my Blue Dorm… I expect great things from you both… we'll see you around the holidays." With that the screen went black.

The car stopped and Naruto along with Melody got out and mad their way over to the registration desk to have their decks checked for banned or illegal cards. After that they made their way to the dueling stadium. When they entered they saw a British kid finishing up his due. When he won he bowed and left the stadium Naruto and Melody noticed a brown haired boy that had highlights in his hair.

A blue haired kid who was rather short for his age explained that there are only supposed to be two more duels after Bastion's duel.

"Ok, then who are the last two Duelists?" the boy who during the conversation Naruto and Melody found out is named Jaden Yuki.

Naruto and his fiancé walked up to the two of them "That would be us, Naruto Kaiba… nice to meet you Mr. Yuki" Naruto said as both the blue haired boy named Syrus and Jaden looked like they would faint right then and their because they are in front of the SETO KAIBA'S Heir. They then looked at the girl "And I'm Melody Pegasus, I'm Naruto's fiancé." Syrus fainted and Jaden had to support himself on the railing.

The intercom came on "Will Naruto Kaiba Report to Dueling Field 2 And will Melody Pegasus Report to Dueling Field 3"

On dueling field 2

Naruto: 4000

Jim (Instructor): 4000

"Ok applicant, I'll start this off. I Summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode (1300/2000), I end my turn.

Naruto drew a card and smirked "Ok I start off with monster Assassin: The Hellequin in attack mode (1900/1600), her effect allows me to special summon her partner Harlequin from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. So come on out Assassin: The Harlequin! (2700/2100) his effect raises both his and Hellequin's attack by 600 points." The crowd was in shock as Naruto brought out two monsters on his first turn and strong ones at that, what shocked them more is that he didn't seem to be done yet.

"Now that my Monsters attack points are raised (2500/1300) (3300/1800), I use the spell double summon to bring out my Assassin: The Bombardier (600/900). His effect allows me to remove him from play in order to bring out Assassin: The Renegade (2100/1100), Renegade's effect allows me to special summon Assassin: The Guardian (2700/2100). Now Renegade attack his stone Soldier. Hellequin and Harlequin follow up and finish this duel.

Naruto: 4000 WINNER

Jim: 0

After that Naruto walked to the station that handed you your jacket to the dorm you are assigned depending on your scores. Naruto and Melody got Blue. Soon after Jaden came up and got his.

A few days later finds the group on a helicopter headed to one destination… Academy Island.

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I will bring more to the field soon enough yeah and check out the deck below to get a heads up on Naruto's cards!**

**MAIN DECK!**

**Assassin: The Hellequin **

**Dark/Warrior/Effect**

**4 stars**

**1900/1600**

**When this card is summoned special summon "Assassin: The Harlequin" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.**

**Assassin: The Harlequin**

**Dark/Warrior/Effect**

**7 stars**

**2700/2100**

**If this card is special summoned by the effect of "Assassin: The Hellequin" increase the Attack of both this card and Hellequin by 600 Attack points and decrease their Defense points by 300**

**Assassin: The Courtesan **

**Earth/Warrior**

**3 stars **

**1500/1500**

**Assassin: The Butcher (2)**

**Earth/Warrior/effect**

**4 stars**

**1950/1200**

**When this card is summoned place 2 knife tokens (300/300) in defense position on your opponents side of the field. after two turns have passed those tokens self destruct and deal 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

**Assassin: The Prowler**

**6 stars**

**Dark/Synchron/Effect**

**2650/2150**

**Every time this monster destroys a card remove that card from play and add 350 ATT points to this card.**

**Assassin: The Doctor**

**7 stars**

**Dark/Synchron/Effect**

**2800/2350**

**For every monster this card destroys you gain 600 life points**

**Assassin: The Priest**

**Dark/Warrior/Effect**

**5 stars**

**2300/1400**

**If your opponent has at least 2 monsters on his/her field this card can attack directly**

**Assassin: The Noble (2)**

**Earth/Warrior**

**3 stars **

**1600/1500**

**Assassin: The Engineer (2)**

**Earth/Warrior**

**4 stars**

**1800/1650**

**Assassin: The Executioner**

**Dark/Warrior/Effect**

**5 stars**

**2200/1600**

**If you control no monsters on your side of the field then you can special summon this card in face up attack position**

**Assassin: The Smuggler**

**Dark/Synchro/Effect**

**6 stars**

**2400/1900**

**Half of the damage this card does to your opponents life points to added to your life points**

**Assassin: The Bombardier**

**Dark/Warrior/Effect**

**2 stars**

**700/900**

**Remove this card from play to special summon 1 "Assassin: The Renegade" in face up attack position from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard**

**Assassin: The Crusader**

**Dark/Synchro/Effect**

**5 stars**

**2200/1700**

**During any battle phase increase the attack of this card by 1000 during damage step only**

**Assassin: The Count (2)**

**Dark/Warrior**

**4 stars**

**1650/1200**

**Assassin: The Guardian**

**Dark/Warrior**

**7 stars**

**2700/2100**

**Assassin: The Renegade**

**Dark/Warrior/effect**

**5 stars**

**2100/1100**

**If this card is summoned via effect of "Assassin: The Bombardier" the special summon 1 "Assassin: The Guardian" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard**

**Assassin: The Trickster**

**Thunder/Synchro/Effect**

**6 stars **

**2450/1350**

**Every time a spell or trap card is activated deal 500 points of direct damage to your opponent**

**Assassin: The Vanguard**

**Dark/Warrior**

**6 stars **

**2500/1400**

**Assassin: The Sentinel (2)**

**Dark/tuner**

**2 stars**

**1000/1000**

**Assassin: The Corsair**

**Aqua/Synchro/Effect**

**8 stars**

**3100/2700**

**When this card destroys a monster deal damage equal to the attack points of that card. If the monster is in defense mode then deal Piercing Damage**

**Assassin: The Lady Maverick**

**Dark/Spellcaster**

**7 stars**

**2650/1550**

**Assassin: The Independent**

**Earth/Ritual**

**8 stars**

**3200/2550**

**Animus (2)**

**Earth/Tuner**

**3 stars **

**1300/1300**

**Initiate Desmond Miles (3)**

**Earth/tuner**

**4 stars**

**1400/1200**

**Master Assassin: Altair **

**Earth/Synchro**

**12 stars**

**4000/3000**

**Master Assassin: Ezio**

**Earth/Synchro**

**10 stars **

**3600/3100**

**Assassins Peak**

**Field spell**

**Raise the attack of all Assassin monsters by 800 points and decrease the attack of all other monsters by 800 points**

**Assassins Unite**

**Spell card**

**Revive two assassins from the grave as zombies to fight for you with half the attack they originally had**

**The CREED of the independent **

**Ritual spell card**

**Remove from play two or more monsters whose levels equal or surpass 8 stars in order to Ritual summon "Assassin: The Independent"**

**Double Summon**

**Spell card**

**You cans summon 1 extra card this turn**

**Smashing Ground**

**Spell card**

**Destroy 1 face up monster your opponent controls that has the highest DEF.**

**Dust tornado (2)**

**Trap Card**

**Destroy 1 spell or trap card on your opponents' side of the field. you can then Set 1 spell or trap card from you're hand.**

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell card**

**Revive 1 monster from either players' graveyard to your side of the field in face up attack position or face up defense position. This is considered a special summon.**

**Swords of Revealing light**

**Spell card**

**Your opponent cannot attack for three turns**

**Eagle Vision (2)**

**Spell card**

**Look at your opponents hand and have his/her remove from play two cards of your choice from his/her hand.**

**Assassins Cloak (3)**

**Equip Spell**

**Any Assassin Equipped with this cloak has its attack raised by 1000**

**Fused netting (3)**

**Trap Card**

**Destroy a fusion monster that was summoned**


	2. Dinner and Duels

**Here you go with another chapter.**

**Just want you guys and gals to know that I am adding Alexis to be with Naruto and no one else it will only be Naruto x Melody x Alexis! That's it, no one else!**

**Just want to tell you "Seeker of true anime fan fic" most of the monsters are actually multiplayer characters from assassins creed brotherhood, Revelations, and III, as for the whole there are no Native American Assassins in this… well look up the multiplayer character "The Independent" on Google because she is a native American TEMPLAR assassin. If you want some more Assassin cards such as A Connor card I would gladly add them to his deck I just need the states for the cards**

**That goes for all of you because I could not for the life of me figure out what I was going to do for spell cards and trap cards so PLEASE help me out here. Of COURSE you will get credit for the card you make and if I get to many then I will have to pick and choose which ones will get in. **

**I can accept at MOST 13 cards if I counted correctly because the max limit of cards in a deck is 60!**

When everybody landed on the island they were directed to a rather spacious room with a huge Big Screen TV. Naruto looked over to his left and noticed Jaden was sleeping. He looked to his right and saw Melody looking at him with a smile.

Melody is rather gorgeous in Naruto's eyes, she stands about five foot seven and has long golden blond hair with streaks of silver in it (Combination of Max and Cecilia), she has curves in all the right places, high D-Cup breasts, and deep sky blue eyes that you could get lost in without even knowing. Her obelisk Blue Uniform Hugged her body, and definitely her breasts, really well.

The screen on the TV lit up and a bald man in his let forties or early fifties was showed on the screen. "Good morning and welcome my students, I'm chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course." Sheppard finished with a chuckle.

Later on in front of the school Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Naruto, and Melody were all hanging around the front of the school looking at the PDA (**P**ersonal **D**ueling **A**ssistant). "So guys, it looks like I'm in the Slyfer Red Dorm!" Jaden announced to his new friend. "Same with me!" Syrus said

"Hey, you guys in Red to?" Jaden asked.

Bastion, being the slight smart ass that he is spoke up in a mocking, but informative way "Well lets see now, Yellow sleeve, yellow buttons… I don't think so, same with Naruto and Melody except they have blue."

Jaden looked like he was realizing this for the first time. "Oh, so that's how it works. So that's why Sy and I are in Red." Jaden thought out loud.

Bastion looked a little disturbed, due to him not used to being around people like Jaden "Please don't tell me that you just figured that out…" he stated.

"So what, every think I'm color blind!" Jaden snapped at him. "Well no actually I didn't… are you color blind?" Bastion asked curiously. Jaden started cackling "No, but I could have been…" Jaden said as Bastion walked away "ok, See you round the dorms!" he finished.

Bastion sopped and turned around and noticed Naruto and Melody walking in the direction of the Obelisk Blue dorms, one for Boys and one for girls. "I doubt that, your dorm is over there!" Bastion pointed towards a run down dorm that was painted Red.

That was the point when Naruto and Melody went out of hearing range. "So, what do you think of those three?" Melody asked fiancé.

He smiled then leaned down and kissed her "They seam to be good people and look to be very loyal to their friends. I hope we get to spend more time with them. With them around this school will surely be exciting." Naruto told her.

They arrived at their respective dorms and were greeted with respect due to both their dueling skills and linage. They had their welcome dinner as people wet to bed Naruto and Melody both walked out of their respective dorms and walked around the island until they both ended up at obelisk blue arena in time to see Alexis to walk in on the duel after watching it for a little bit.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here…" Alexis said making herself known. Everyone in the stadium turned towards the entrance "Alexis? Melody? Naruto?" Syrus said in surprise.

Alexis suddenly looked behind her to see both Naruto and melody. She was shocked that they were here as well, she also blushed mad hard when she looked at Naruto with his dazzling sapphire blue eyes.

She looked at melody and blushed even harder when she translated what she mouthed to her _"I'm willing to share"_. Inside Alexis was screaming like crazy in happiness (I will be putting chemistry between Naruto and Alexis. It will NOT be one of those relationships where the first time they meet they start going at it. This will not be one of those!). she turned back to the group Chithonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures." Alexis informed them.

Syrus went wide eyed ad turned back to Jaden "Oh no, and Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster!"

Chazz smirked evilly "I Sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your wingman." He said with a demented chuckle as his monster glowed and exploded while Jaden's Flame Wingman Glowed and went over to Chazz's side of the field.

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus questioned and got his answer from the man dueling Jaden "You're so predictable Jaden, you wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman of yours in the exam, so I knew you would use it soon." Chazz told them.

Jaden frowned a little "Still since Flame Wingman was a special summon I can still summon another monster during my turn _Not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman…"_ Jaden said as he thought that last part. "All right I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode!" Jaden announced as his clay giant came onto the field "There all set!" he finished.

Chazz smirked again "Yeah Set up, to get knocked down! Rise Chithonian Soldier!" he said as his monster appeared on the field. "And now, Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher!" he said as Wingman attacked followed up by Chithonian Soldier thus bring down Jaden's Life Points to 2000. "I end my turn with a facedown Card!"

The turns kept going on for a while until Alexis, Melody, and Naruto heard the footsteps "Uh guys! We got company, campus security! If they find us all in her we'll get seriously busted!" Alexis told them

"WHAT?" Syrus asked "Why, I mean… we're all students here!" Jaden asked as well. Alexis took out her PDA and read to them the rules "The rules say that off hour Arena Duels are prohibited! Chazz knows that, but let me guess, he didn't tell you that!" She said.

After they escaped the Arena without getting caught they made their way outside the main school building "You certainly are stubborn Jaden." Alexis scolded him "Only about my dueling!' he replied 'Thanks for showing us the back way out!" Syrus told her. "Sure, I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel Jaden." She apologized

Jaden smiled "It's ok, I know exactly how it would have ended anyway!" he told her. "Really… No offence, but from my point of view it looked like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped." She informed him.

Jaden look slightly appalled "No way, not after I drew this!" she said showing her the Monster Reborn card that he drew from his deck during the match. "Hmph, C'ya" Jaden said as he walked away followed by Syrus.

Alexis turned back to Naruto and Melody and noticed Melody with a smirk on he face "We have things to talk about Alexis…" Melody told her.

**Well that's a wrap please take not that it is 6:48 Am when I'm writing this finishing note and I have to leave for school at 7:00 so have a nice day!**


	3. Test time and new deck

**Hey everybody I'm out here with another chapter… obviously**

**Anyway keep those cards coming and I still have to make a custom archetype for Melody so if you have any ideas please let me know. I can create the cards I just need the Archetype, if you want to through in some cards that's fine with me... just help a brother out. **

**Just a note… one person left a review about how Alexis has to much self respect to go after a guy who already has a girlfriend… I have this to say to you…. THIS IS FANFICTION!**

**But after I started getting various Pm's with various reasons about how Alexis shouldn't be with Naruto… I have Fucking had ENOUGH with it and the chapter has not even been up for a day… only up for 12 hours and 20 minutes and I already got 14 Pm's about this topic and I am now like FUCK IT. **

**So Alexis is just going to be a small crush but will get over it. **

**I will just go with another idea of mine which is actually not exactly mine… relationship between Duel Spirits and a Duelist… Don't like it then go the fuck away!**

**The new dueling deck for Naruto will be put up sometime in the future as I am devising it from another game known as Cabal… or some other deck that I search for… yeah… I haven't played cabal in a long time and I'm downloading it as I'm writing this… some monsters will be complete assholes to Naruto but still have a great deal of respect for him as a duelist and a person, their personality is just out of whack… others will be nice… and others will be lovers… that's it! Once again DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Naruto, Yugioh, or Assassins creed!**

In a classroom with the She-male known as Dr. Crowler, Alexis just finished explaining the categories that Monster cards, Spell cards, and Trap cards can be classified under. "Peeerrrrfect, of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my blue obelisks!" he stated.

Alexis put on a fake smile "Yes Doctor Crowler" she said then sat down.

Crowler's face went stoic "Hmm, now who should I question next. You! Syrus Truesdale! Explain to me what a field spell is!" he ordered.

Syrus shot out of his seat "Um, A Field spell is the, it's the, thing that affects the thing, that is uhh…"

'Even pre-duelers know the answer to this one you Syfer slacker!" an obelisk that was usually seen with Chazz called out.

The class laughed except for a few people which consisted of Syrus, Jaden, Naruto, Melody, Alexis, Bastion, and a few of the Slyfer reds due to them being embarrassed to be associated with him. "Wait, I know, it's a…" he said as he started to freeze up

Jaden smiled at his blue haired friend "Don't Worry Sy, you totally got this." He said encouragingly.

The good/evil Doctor frowned "I think not, Sit down." Syrus did as he was told like a good little Puppy… I mean young student. "Now would someone please give me the answer, preferably someone not in Red thank you."

Syrus looked down into his lap "Man I blew it and made us Slyfer's look bad."

Jaden kept looking forwards "You know something' teach, you really shouldn't go making fun of us Slyfer's… I mean I'm a Slyfer and I beat you… so when you're making fun of us Slyfers, you're really making fun of yourself!" Jaden explained with a chuckle.

After class ended Naruto and Melody walked up to Jaden "You got Guts kid, I'll give you that! So what are you're plans for this weekend (I figure that at the point this episode takes place it was around the middle of the week)?" Naruto asked the Elemental Hero Duelist.

Jaden gave a big smile "What I really want to do is Duel you Naruto. I want to see how I stack up against your assassins!" he told the blond haired man.

Naruto nodded "yeah sure I'll duel you… in my opinion the only way to know what kind of a duelist a person is, is through a duel." He told Jaden as the people around them nodded their heads in agreement and they all decided to watch this duel between Naruto and the kid who beat the Department Chair Doctor Crowler.

Later on…

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Professor Liman Banner, I specialize in some of the lesser known strategies and tactics in the world of dueling, some that a few might come to believe… unnatural. Duel alchemy… Uh Syrus…" Said boy stood up "Would you mind picking up Pharaoh for me?" Syrus looked at him confused "Unless you're planning on majoring as a scratching post." Banner told Syrus.

Later on that Night Naruto was walking around and heard a commotion on a lake nearby and Naruto decided to use what he was taught in secret by his inner beast (Kyuubi!). He stepped onto the water and walked up and stood on the side and watched.

After watching for a little bit he noticed Doctor Crowler's head popping out of the water. Naruto walked up to him "Yo Crowler, whatcha doin'?" he asked.

Crowler almost flew out of the water when he heard Naruto's voice and was even more freaked out when he turned to Naruto only to see him standing on the surface of the water. "H-H-How are you doing that?" he asked

Naruto smirked "That my friend is a secret that only my dad and his little brother knows… well along with my assassins. For now… lets just watch the duel…" he told the teacher as they both turned to face the dueling duo.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden basically yelled as he attacked Alexis's monster and her life points thus winning the duel which had Crowler shocked out of the water… literally.

Naruto watched as Jaden got Syrus onto his boat and heard one of the girls that Alexis is with start talking about how they should still turn them in. that was when Naruto decided to make himself known. "Well, Well, Well, it isn't proper of a lady to not keep her word. How can she be called civilized and a fair person if she does not keep her promises and follow through with the deals she makes or the bets she losses… it just isn't right!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and everybody went bug-eyed "HOW ARE YOU STANDING ON WATER!?" they all yelled

Naruto gave his foxy smile that melted the hearts of women everywhere. Naturally Alexis and her two friends blushed like crazy… which Syrus and Jaden noticed and glared at Naruto for different reasons. Syrus because he now knew another reason why Alexis didn't love him, AKA she liked Naruto. Jaden glared at him because he always dreamed that he could walk on water but knew he would never be able to do it… and here comes a guy who is basically the playboy of duel academy and could WALK ON WATER LIKE JESUS CHRIST!

Two weeks later

Naruto sat in a classroom along with many other students taking their monthly promotion exam where student move up from Slyfer to Ra, Ra to Obelisk, Or for the Obelisks to stay where they are. While everyone took their test Naruto with Melody on his left and Zane of his right were sitting there silently while observing the other students. All of a sudden Jaden rushed into the room and was pretty much read the Riot Act (thank you to those who caught the spelling mistake as i thought it was the spelled the way i did it because it sounds like one word to me) by Professor Banner.

About three minutes later a messenger walked into the room "I'm looking for Mr. Naruto Kaiba." The messenger said.

Naruto got up and walked over to him "That's me… what can I do for you?" he asked the man in front of him that had a small package under his arm.

The messenger seemed to stand up straighter "I have a Package for you from your Father and Mr. Pegasus. They said something about how they felt these Cards belonged with you and are connected to you in some way or another… I didn't really understand any of it… anyway, sign here" Naruto signed the clipboard "Here you go" the messenger handed the Blond his Package and then walked out.

Everybody watched as Naruto walked back to his seat and sat down. Zane looked at his recent friend as he opened his package. Everybody else also looked on and saw that it was… his new deck… and it was full of Angel cards. Zane couldn't help but blush at some of the artwork on the cards. Then he noticed two different color types of cards in the deck and decided that he should bring the topic up.

Zane looked at Naruto and leaned in "What kind of cards are those? I've never seen those kinds before." He asked his friend.

Naruto smirked "ah, ah, ah, that would be telling… but if you must know… it is the future type of cards that make fusion summons obsolete." Naruto whispered to his friend who looked like a fish out of water, as did the other students who heard his whisper. Little did they know that Dr. Crowler heard this and decided to change his plans and set up Naruto Kaiba to fight Jaden Yuki.

While Naruto waited for the last 45 minutes for the written test to be over he was mentally having conversations with his duel spirits for all of his cards, even his brand new ones.

**(A/N just to let you know as I was watching this episode I noticed one of my favorite minor character girls in the show… maybe its because she's hot or maybe it is because she has an attitude which makes her look cute… or is it both? Anyway the lucky girl to be in the Harem is….. the counter girl in the card shack! Yeah I know crazy idea huh I just figured that it would be a different change of pace from all the other Naruto/Yugioh GX crossovers. Just like my Naruto and Pokemon crossover with Nicole… but yeah I same things planed for her this is why this chapter is taking so long… it had to redo some of my plot outline!**

Later on in the duel Arena

Naruto walked onto the field to face the student who he was set up to duel. Naruto was surprised to find out that he is dueling Jaden "Wow I'm dueling Naruto, This is awesome!" Jaden practically yelled and seeing as al of the other duels were done and their duel is the last one.

Crowler walked up "Yes, well seeing as how you talk about being a big shot, you will face off against a big shot duelist… good luck… you're going to need it." He told Jaden as he walked off of the field.

Hey looked at each other and smiled at each other knowing that this will be a short duel. Naruto and Jaden loaded their duel disks with their respective decks "Obelisks first" Naruto said "Draw; alright first off because of my cards special ability I can special him to the field. Come on out Mander Angel of Control (lvl7 2400/2400) in attack mode. There is also another card in my hand that has a special ability that allows me to special summon him as well, so come on out Rosen Angel of Swords (lvl4 1800/1800) in attack mode. Because of the fact that both of these monsters are special summons I can still normal summon and I choose o summon Angelic Halo (lvl4 1600/300) in attack mode." Everybody was watching the duel with wide eyes because Naruto was dominating the field right now with his apparent ability to special summon monsters very quickly to overwhelm his opponent. "Now let me show you the future of Duel Monsters! I tune Rosen Angel of Swords with my Angelic Halo in order to Synchro Summon MY ACE of my deck due to the fact that it was made for both this Deck and my Assassin Deck. Come on out, Grace, the Dragon-Lady of Assassinations and Peace! (lvl8 3500/3000)" Naruto yelled out with pride evident in his voice. When his monster appeared on the field all the guys had massive blushes on their faces and nose bleeds… and a few of the girls had these as well. **(Dragon-Lady is the picture at the top… yeah she is in the Fucking Harem… DEAL WITH IT!) **

"Now I play the spell card double summon to bring out Eve, The Abyssal Soldier (1850/1400) in attack mode, her ability lets her gain 350 attack points and 250 Defense points for every monster on the field (lvl4 2900/2150)! Now I end my turn by playing one face down! You're up Hero Boy, Let's see what you got." Naruto finished.

Jaden smirked as he drew his card "I play Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode! Alright I end my turn!" Jaden announced as everybody looked on at the fact that Jaden has one monster in defense mode and Naruto has three monsters on his side of the field. They all saw Naruto smirk and knew this was going not going to end well for Jaden due to the fact that Naruto has three powerful monsters staring him down.

Naruto smiled at Jaden "Hey Jaden?" Naruto said as Jaden looked at him "What?" he asked "No matter what happens this turn know that I consider you a good friend and that what happens on the field stays on the field… Don't you agree?" Naruto said/Asked.

Jaden nodded with a smile "Yeah, just make your move and its not like you can beat me this turn anyway Right?" Naruto shook his head "That's where your wrong because one of Grace's special abilities is that she inflicts Piercing Damage to Monsters in defense mode… Regardless of effect, that means that if you played your winged Karebo (Spelling?) you would still take damage! Now Grace Attack his Clayman! (Jaden 2500),

Mander Attack directly! (Jaden: 100), now finally Eve finish him off! (Jaden 0)" Naruto said as he won the duel. Jaden fell to his knees and Naruto walked up to Jaden as everybody was clapping… even Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard but for different reasons. Crowler because Jaden was put in his place in front of the whole school, but Naruto also showed that he has the skills to be the next "King of Games!" Sheppard because of the skill that Naruto has shown and knew that if what he thought was to come really does come then he just found the best choice for one of the eight (Shadow Riders Arc).

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Al right just want to say that this chapter took forever for me simply because of all the school work I had and I wa so happy I had Gym class right after Latin class because in Latin everybody was screaming and running around like chickens that got their heads shopped off and I was about ready to DECK somebody but I settled with thee ever simple "SHUT THE FUCK UP TO FUCKING IDIOTS!" my Latin teacher even thanked me for shutting them up… my voice carries… a LOT. **

**Finally I will post the deck below but first I will post the synchro Dragon I used (Naruto's Signer card for when I get to 5D's)**

**Grace, the Dragon-Lady of Assassination and Peace**

**Level 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**3500/3000**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon two "Assassin" Monsters or Two "Angel" Monsters to the field from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. This monster inflicts Piercing Damage. Remove from play 1 card from your field or graveyard instead of this monster being destroyed by a monster card effect, Spell card, or Trap Card.**

**Anica Angel of Tenderness (Part of Harem)**

**Level 3 Fairy/Effect/tuner **

**1600/1000**

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Each player can only use the effect of "Anica Angel of Kindness" once per Duel. Once per turn, you can return 2 "Angel" monsters from your Graveyard to the Deck to draw 1 card.

**Zafiron Angel of Justice**

**Level 8 **

**Fairy/effect**

**2400/2400**

If you have no Spell or Trap cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), If you do, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. Tribute this card you control to target 1 card on the field; destroy it and draw 1 card. You can only use the effect of "Zafiron Angel of Justice" once per turn.

**Saires Angel of Eden**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/effect**

**1700/1700**

You can reveal this card in your hand; send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, then, if it was a monster, Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard You can add 1 "Saires Angel of Eden" from your Deck to your hand. If you do not control another Fairy type monster, this card loses 700 ATK and DEF.

**Frir Angel of Kindness**

**Level 2**

**Fairy/effect/tuner**

**1200/1200**

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Fairy type Synchro Summon: Draw 1 card. When this card is this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard, Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned this way is removed from play when it is removed from the field.

**Gaeas Angel of Protection**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/effect**

**2500/2500**

If you have no Spell or Trap cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Special or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. While in Defense Position this card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects, or be destroyed by battle and It cannot attack your opponent directly. You can only control 1 face-up "Gaeas Angel of Protection"

**Galadriel Angel of Salvation**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/effect**

**2500/2500**

If you have no Spell/Trap cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to target 1 FAIRY monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You can only control 1 face-up "Galadriel Angel of Salvation"

**Mander Angel of Control**

**Level 7**

**Fairy/effect**

**2400/2400**

If you have no Spell/Trap cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, during either player's turn while you have no Spell/Trap cards in your Graveyard You can banish one "Angel" from your Graveyard; any card effects that activate in your opponent's Graveyard cannot be activated this turn. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You can only control 1 face-up "Mander Angel of Control"

**Rosen Angel of Swords**

**Level 4**

**Fairy/effect**

**1800/1800**

If you control a face-up "Angel" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only control 1 face-up "Rosen Angel of Swords"

**Arias Angel of Redemption**

**Level 8**

**Fairy/Synchro/effect**

**3000/3000**

1 Fairy Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card/Monster effect you can negate the activation and destroy it. You cannot activate this card if you have any Spell or Trap Cards in your Graveyard.

**Excelion****Dragon Angel****of Eternity**

**Level 10**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**4000/4000**

1 Fairy Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters-

When this card is Synchro Summoned destroy all other monsters on the field.

You can banish one "Angel" monster in your graveyard, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

**Hazael Angel of Help**

**Level 5**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**22000/2200**

1 Fairy Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters-

When this card is Synchro Summoned add one "Angel" or "Angelical" card in your graveyard to your hand.

**May Angel of Choice**

**Level 6**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**2300/2300**

1 Fairy Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters

Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects. Each of these effects can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

● Target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand.

● Send 1 card from your Deck to your Graveyard.

You cannot activate this card if you have any Spell or Trap Cards in your Graveyard.

**Trerion Angel of Judgment**

**Level 9**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

**2700/2700**

1 Fairy Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters-

You can also Special Summon this card by removing from play 1 "Angel" Synchro Monster you control and 1 "Angel" Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. You cannot activate this card's effect the turn you Special Summon this card this way.

Once per turn: You can discard one card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return it to the hand.

**Angelical War Call of Eternity**

**Spell Card**

If you have no Spell/Trap cards in your Graveyard, you can add 1 "Angel" monster from your Deck to your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. Banish this card in your Graveyard and 1 Fairy-type level 5 or higher to target 1 monster on the field, send it to its owners hand.

**Eternity**

**Field Spell Card**

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. All Fairy-type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 "Angel" monster in your Graveyard; return it to the Top of your Deck

Angelic Girl

Level 3

Fairy Effect

1300/300

If you control a Face up "Angelic" Monster, other than "Angelic Girl", you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Angelic Messenger

Level 3

Fairy/Tuner

1400/500

You can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card from your hand.

Angelic Synchron

Level 3

Fairy/Tuner

1200/300

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Lv 3 or lower "Angelic" Monster from your graveyard in defense position.

Angelic Swordsmen

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

1700/300

During the turn this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Angelic" Monster from your deck face-up in defense position. If you do, send the top card of your deck to the graveyard.

Angelic Halo

Level 4

Fairy/Tuner

1600/300

When this card is Special Summoned by a Monster Card Effect: you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the Field

Angelic Guardian

Level 5

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

2300/1700

1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters

When this card is sent to the graveyard you can special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Angelic" monster from your Hand, Deck, Graveyard or Banished zone.

Angelic Warrior

Level 5

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

2400/1700

1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Angelic" Monsters

If this card destroys another Monster by battle, you can draw 1 card.

Angelic Armor Mistress (Major Lover to Naruto in the Harem)

Level 10

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

3400/2000

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Synchro Monsters

When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card you can Banish this card. Damage to your Life Points from a direct attack is cut in half until the end phase. During your next Standby Phase Special Summon this Card that was Banished by its own Effect. You can banish 1 "Angelic" monster from your graveyard to Return this card to the extra deck and Special Summon the Monsters used as Synchro Material from your graveyard.

Angelic General Gabriel

Level 12

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

4000/3000

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 2 or more Non-Tuner Synchro Monsters

Once during either players turn: you can select 1 Monster on the field. Its effects are negated until the End Phase. When an effect to banish a Monster is activated, you can negate the effect and inflict 700 points of damage to your opponents Life Points. When this card is removed from the field you can Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower "Angelic Monster" from your graveyard.

Angelic General Michael

Level 12

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

4000/2700

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 2 or more Non-Tuner Synchro Monsters

Once during either players turn when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap card you can negate its effect and destroy the card. If you do inflict 700 points of damage to your opponents Life Points. When this card is removed from the field you can Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower "Angelic Monster" from your graveyard.

Luminous Angel Cathadae (Part of Harem)

Level 8

Fairy/Effect

2900/2300

This card can be special summoned from your hand if you have 3 or more "Angel" Monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn: Banish 1 "Angel" monster in your Graveyard; return this monster to your hand, then destroy all Monsters on the field. You cannot Special Summon "Luminous Angel Cathadae" Twice in one turn.

Luminous Angel Eotena (Part of Harem)

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

1900/1600

Once per turn: you can banish this card from your graveyard; add 1 luminous Angel Monster from your Deck to your Hand. This card inflicts Piercing Damage.

Luminous Angel Natari

Level 3

Fairy/Effect

1600/1100

Once per turn: Discard 1 "Angel" monster; add 2 banished "Angel" monsters to your Hand, then destroy this card.

Luminous Angel Kera

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

1500/1300

This card gains 100 ATK for every "Angel" Monster you control. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard: send 1 "Angel" monster from your Deck to your Hand.

Luminous Angel Zessi

Level 3

Fairy/Tuner

1000/600

When this card is sent to the graveyard; you can increase your Life Points by the Original DEF of this card

Luminous Angel Mallyra

1 tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

5 stars

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

2000/1700

During your turn only, while this card is in your Graveyard; you can banish this card: Target 1 monster you control; increase the ATK of that target by the original ATK of this card. You cannot Attack directly the turn this effect is used. This card inflicts Piercing Damage.

Luminous Angel Seleen

Level 6

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

2300/1100

1 tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is synchro summoned: your opponent discards 1 random card from their hand. If you control exactly 1 other "Luminous Angel" monster: you can banish this card and select 1 monster your opponent controls; reduce that target's ATK and DEF by half Permanently.

Luminous Angel Icena (Part of Harem)

Level 8

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

3000/2100

1 Tuner + 1 more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn: you can banish 1 "Luminous Angel" monster from your Graveyard: Destroy 1 card your Opponent controls and reduce the ATK on this card by 500. If you control exactly 1 other "Angel" monster: you can banish that monster; this card can attack twice in one turn.

Luminous Angel Wings

Equip Spell Card

The monster Equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. If this card is equipped to a "Luminous Angel" monster: you can banish this card; Special Summon 1 "Angel" monster from your Graveyard with the same Level as the equipped monster

Warrior Angel Zenta (Part of Harem)

Level 4

Warrior/Tuner

0/0

The Equal ATK and DEF points of this card are = "Angel" monsters in your graveyard x300

Gemini Angels (the twin Angels are Part of the Harem)

Level 4

Fairy/Effect

1900/900

If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of Battle: you can pay 200 Life Points and attach this card to act as an extra over lay unit to an XYZ card

The Holy Armored Horsemen

Level 4

Warrior/XYZ

2400/1950

2 level 4 monsters

You can detach one material from this card and give it to another XYZ monster. When this card destroys a monster in your opponents control, in affixs in this card as an XYZ material.

The Mighty Beast Maseem

Level 5

Winged-Beast/XYZ/Effect

2500/2200

2 Level 5 monsters

You can detach one XYZ material from this card, then destroy two monsters or less in your opponents control. This card gains 300 ATK points each time you activate its effect

Good Will

Quick Play Spell Card

When this card is activated, you can choose one of the following effects

1-Gain 1000 Life Points

2-Select one monster in your control; it gains 500 ATK and DEF points till the next Standby-Phases

Book of Destiny

Spell Card

Select one monster and remove it from the field

Heavens Gate

Field Spell Card

All your "Light" monsters gain 300 ATK and 200 DEF points. All the "Dark" monsters lose 200 ATK and 400 Def points

Angels Rules

Quick Play Trap Card

When your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or a monster effect; negate and destroy that card.

Time Portal

Continuous Trap Card

If your opponent selects one of your monsters as an attack target. Pay 500 life points and remove your monster from the field. This monster comes back in your next Draw-Phases; finish the Battle-Phase.

Quick Attack

Trap card

When your opponent declares an attack, destroy all the monsters in your opponents control.

The Holy sword

Equip Spell Card

This card can only Equip to a light monster in your control. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK points. If it's an XYZ monster, you can sacrifice one monster in your control and affixs it with that XYZ monster as a material XYZ

Sharon, Courier Of The Abyssal ones

Level 3

Fairy/Effect

1200/700

When this monster is special summoned you can special summon 2 level 4 or lower "Abyssal" monsters, other than "Sharon, courier of the Abyssal Ones" from your Deck.

Luna, The Lonely Doll Master

Level 2

Psychic/Effect

650/1100

When this monster is summoned, you can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Sharon, Courier of the Abyssal Ones" or 1 "Eve, the Abyssal Solider" from your Deck to your side of the field.

Blanc, The Abyssal Seals Master

Level 4

Spellcatser/Effect

1750/1300

Once per turn: You can decrease this card's ATK and DEF by 500 (permanently) and target 1 Spell or Trap card your opponent controls; until the End Phase, that card cannot be activated or activate its effect(s).

Eve, The Abyssal Soldier (Part of Harem)

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

1850/1400

This monster gains 350 ATK and 250 DEF for every monster on your side of the field. The number of monster cards in your Graveyard is the number of times this card cannot be destroyed in battle. For every time this cards effect keeps this card from being destroyed; remove from play 1 card from your Graveyard.

Noise, The Abyssal Zealot

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

1500/1350

When this card is used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon: Increase the ATK of the Xyz Monster by 400.

Entry To The Abyss

Quick Play Spell Card

Activate only when your Opponent Special Summons a monster. Discard one card from your hand to send that monster to the Graveyard.

Dimension Of The Abyssal Ones

Field Spell Card

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may discard one card in your hand to either Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Abyssal" monster from your Graveyard, or destroy one Spell or Trap card your Opponent controls.

Echo, The Abyssal Guardian (Part of Harem)

Level 4

Psychic/XYZ/Effect

2400/2200

2 Level 4 "Abyssal" monsters

While there is another "Abyssal" monster on your side of the field "Abyss" and "Abyssal" card effects cannot be negated. Once per turn you may detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to Special Summon 1 "Abyssal" monster from you Graveyard. This card cannot attack during the turn this effect is used.

Heimi, The Abyssal Prankster

Level 4

Psychic/XYZ/Effect

2500/2000

2 Level 4 "Abyssal" monsters

When this card is Xyz Summoned you may discard one card from your hand to banish one card on your Opponent's side of the field. Once per turn you may detach one Xyz Material from this card to place a "Prank Counter" on a Card your Opponent controls. At the End Phase of a turn a "Prank Counter" is placed you may pay 500 Life Points, and the card is banished.

Angels Of Harmony- Airis (Part of Harem)

Level 4

Fairy/Tuner

1200/2000

If this card is played in face up Attack-Position, Special Summon one "Angel" monster of level 4 or less in face-up attack position from your Hand or Graveyard

Angel Of Harmony- Chaos

Level 5

Fairy/Tuner

2100/1900

If this card would be destroyed, shuffle it into your deck and Special Summon 1 "Angel of Harmony- Airis" From your hand in face up Defense Position

Angel Of Harmony- Dark Angel Jet

Level 6

Fairy/Tuner

2500/2000

If there are two or fewer cards in your hand, discard one card to take one "Angel of Harmony" monster from your Deck and place it in your Hand.

Angel Of Harmony- Gaia (Part of Harem)

Level 4

Fairy/Tuner

2000/1300

If one "Angel of Harmony-Laisa" is face up on the field, this monster cannot be destroyed. Damage calculation is applied as normal.

Angel Of Harmony- Laisa (Part of Harem)

Level 4

Fairy/Tuner

300/1900

If this is the only monster on the field, you may Special Summon one "Angel of Harmony- Chaos" From your Deck in face-up Defense Position.

Angel of Harmony- Tias (Part of Harem)

Level 4

Fairy/Tuner

1900/1700

If this card is Special Summoned from the graveyard by the effect of another "Angels of Harmony" monster, destroy one card on your opponents' side of the field.

Angel Of Harmony-Karas The Archangel

Level 9

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

3000/3150

1 Angel of Harmony Tuner monster and 1 Light type monster

Once per turn, tribute 1 light type monster. This card gains ATK equal to that of the tributed monster's for one turn.

Double Summon

Spell card

Normal summon two monsters the turn this card is used. You can only use 1 double summon per turn.


	4. Academy life

**Hey everybody I'm back again once again and today people today, I have another chapter for you all **

**Ultima-owner I just want to tell you that your review of "Grace looks hot" made me laugh so hard because that was one of the reasons I choose her and its true… ah to so blunt but so funny… gotta love it!**

**Alright, alright, alright already just stop with the put Alexis back in the harem… and thank you for bringing me up when I'm feeling down. when I was reading those reviews and Pm's it was around midnight and wasn't thinking strait! That much I will admit so **

**FINAL DECISION! ALEXIS IS IN THE HAREM NO QUESTIONS ASKED BECAUSE THIS IS MY FANFIC NOT YOURS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Just a side note I will NOT be writing the 3****rd**** season because I absolutely hated that season with a burring passion so after the end of season two I will do a transfer over to 5d's… but it will stay in this section due to the fact that I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh… I almost said another crossover that I have on the backburner…**

Naruto stood at the pier looking out over the water in the morning fog. Zane walked up and stood next to Naruto and they gave each other a nod of understanding due to them liking the fresh morning sea air, and the fact that they come here when just want to be alone. They stood there for about an hour before footsteps were heard coming towards them.

Naruto and Zane just kept looking out over the ocean until they heard "Zane? Naruto?" this voice came from Alexis. She noticed that the both of them just kept staring out over the water. "Hello? What are you two doing out here?" she asked.

Naruto and Zane spared a glance at each other and said in unison "Nothing, I just felt like being alone… but it seems Zane/Naruto wanted the same thing… so here we are."

Alexis frowned slightly "You know Zane, with your brother here, I thought you'd feel like that less… not more." She said.

Zane remained stoic "maybe that's because he doesn't belong here!" He snapped

After that morning the day was long and Naruto stood beside Melody and Alexis who kept stealing glances at Naruto and blushing while Melody was mouthing words of encouragement to ask him on a date. Alexis finally caved after a while and mouthed back "Later". They all watched a duel go on between Syrus and Jaden and then watched a duel between Jaden and Zane… Jaden got his ass handed to him just like he did when he battled Naruto.

All shit went to hell when the tag team duel came around where Doctor Crowler set up expert tag team duelists from duelist kingdom. Jaden and Syrus won of course but it was a close one.

Throughout the duel Naruto and Chumly kept yelling out words of encouragement to both Jaden and Syrus. When the duel was over everybody… well Bastion, Chumly, Melody, Naruto, and Alexis ran down to congratulate the two of them and Naruto got a massive hug from both Alexis and Melody thus having his head pushed into Both of their double D cup Breasts and he took it all in stride with a smile on his face do to the fact that a few days ago Melody talked to him about Alexis and how he should date her as well… apparently she swings both ways.

As the weeks came and gone Naruto and Alexis went on a few dates on the beach Naruto treated her to buying new cards at the card shack where he hit it off great with the young counter girl named Sadie Williams. One thing led to another and he ended up dating her as well.

She also turned out to be one tough duelist as well. The deck she uses is a burn style deck which utilizes the card Gravity Bind to an amazing degree. Naruto was happy he always kept a "Jinzo" in his deck for situations just like this.

Now we find Naruto and his friends in gym class playing tennis (my favorite sport!) and he having a great time when noticed Jaden jump into the air to hit the tennis ball back... Only for it to zoom towards Alexis. Naruto was about jump in front of the ball when out of nowhere some pretty boy came out of nowhere and deflected the ball at Dr. Crowler.

Alexis looked at the guy "Thanks" she said as her two friends ran up to her "Alexis are you ok?" one of them asked "Yeah taht ball almost clobbered you!" the other one said.

"Yeah, would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" the boy asked in a wannabe charming voicecomplete with a sparckling smile.

Alexis stood tall "Thats ok, thanks." She said

The pretty boy looked at Alexis and he grew a blush on his face while behind him Naruto's left eyebrow was twitching quickly. Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus were the only ones to notice this... well others did as well but they diddn't know why since Alexis and Naruto pretty much kept their relationship low-key as not many people knew about it... just like they wanted it. Jaden, and Syrus only knew because they caught the two of them on one of their dates.

"Um, do you need me to carry you to the nurse?" Alexis countered seeing the massive blush on his face.

The guy laughed nervously "hehehe, no i'm fine, it's just i know you from Obelisk Blue and i've seen you around. Not that i've ever had the pleasure of talking to you." The guy said trying to me smooth.

"Sweet" she said in a awekward voice. He pulled his hand away from hers and started to laugh nervously again "l-l-let alone t-touch you. Heh anyway, hehehahahaha, back to my match!" he said as he walked away and Naruto's twitching eyebrow finally settled down.

Later on in teh girls lockeroom Alexis was putting her stuff away when her two friends came over "Oh alexis, we found out who that cute tennis guy is for you!" Mindy said.

Alexis looked confused "What are you walking about Mindy? I didn't ask you to find out who he was." she asked/told them.

"Yeah, well, Yeah..." Mindy said while Jasmen cotinued on "yeah, well hes a total catch. Now try to stay calm his name is Harrington Rosewood, as in Rosewood storting goods. And they've got stores everywhere, and he's the heir. Plus, hes a third year Obelisk Blue." She ranted on.

Alexis who had her eyes closed and her arms crossed like she didn't care... well she doesn't care because she already has a boyfriend, not thet she would let them know yet. "That's great..." she said in a board tone of voice.

Her friend Jasmen leaned in "Great, hes an older man who's rich and a hotty. Thats not great Alexis, thats boyfriend material! So go on and GET him." She pretty much ordered Alexis.

"Girls, i'm just not looking for a boyfriend right now _because i already have one!"_ she told them while think the last part.

Outside of the gym we find Syrus running back and forth chanting "h man, oh man, oh man, wheres the lousy tennis team?"

Alexis, Jasmen and Mindy walked out of the lockeroom to this sight "Hey, what's with super spazz over there?" Jasmen asked.

Mindy stared on "Don't know, don't care." She said boardly.

Syrus looked at the three of them "Alexiss, do you know where the tennis team meets?" he asked in a hurry.

She looked at him strangly "Their on the court Syrus, what on earth is wrong?" she asked the Blue haired kid. "What's wrong, everything's wrong!" He yelled as he ran off.

Alexis blinked while Mindy spoke up "Uh, care to be more spacific Sy?" she asked while Jasmen looked at her with a look that said 'you did no just say that!' "What are saying! Don't ask questions, he'll come back!" she said in a scolding tone.

and true to her words he came back "It's the most unfair thing ever! Doctor Crowler letting the Tennis captain Boss jaden around as punnshment for hitting him in the face with that ball!" she said

"How's taht the most unfir thing ever?" Mindy asked. As Syrsu ran down teh hallway he answered "Because the guy who really hit Crowler is the Tennis Captain!" Jasmen looked on "Who's the Captain?" she stated mroe than asked.

The group walked onto the court and saw Jaden on the ground with Harrinton stnding over him making really bad sports cliches. Syrus looked on "I get it, this guys a nut!" he said "His cliches, his crazy practices."

Mindy stared on 'Youknow, he is a bit obsessive..." she stated. Jasmen has a haappy look on her face 'Let him Obssess... over me!" she squeeled.

All of a sudden Jasmen turned around "Oh hi Alexis!" she said as Harrington turned around "Alexis, hey there sorry i'm sweating so much, i've just been kicking this guys bu" she stopped hid sentance since she just walked right passed him.

Alexis walked up to Jaden "Jaden, you won't believe what i just heard! I was on my way here and i ran into Professor Banner, he told me someone spotted Chazz!" She told him.

Naruto walked onto the field and up to the net which got Harrington, Jasmen and Mindy to stare at him "No kiddin' well where is he?" both Nartuo and Jaden said.

Behind them Harrington had i firy aura around him "Huh, i lousy benchwarmer him Jaden talking to a girl like Alexis and a freashmen Obelisk Blue acting all nice and friendly to Alexis as if they were together. NO WAY! TIME TO RUN SOME INTERFEARENCE!" he said

He had enough of it "HEY TIME OUT!" he said walking up to them "YOU TWO CAN'T TALK TO A FIRST ROUND PICK LIKE ALEXIS! I MEAN YOU CAN'T EVEN RETURN A BUGGY WHIP WITH SOME TOP SPIN SO STAY AWAY FROM HER! MY LITTLE OBELISK PIXI! LISTEN JADEN AND YOU AS WELL NARUTO, I"M WARNING YOU TO STEP AWAY FROM TEH BEAUTIFUL GIRL! YOU"RE WAY OUT OF YOUR LEUGE! DO _**NOT**_ MAKE ME GO ATHLETIC ON YOU!" He yelled like an idiot.

Jaden looked at him "Woah, dude cool off Naruto and i were just talkin' with her... now, you were sayin' Lex" Jaden said as Harrington appeared in front of him and Naruto "LEX! WHAT IS THAT SOME KIND OF PET NAME, WHERE'D IT COME FROM? WHAT'S IT MEAN? WHAT'S IT SHORT FOR?" he yelled in quick succession Naruto and Jaden just sweatdropped And they said in unison "Uhhh, Alexis..."

Harrington was creapping everyone out "SURE, THAT'S WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO BELIEVE THAT WOULDN'T YOU! WELL I DON'T, I DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY! WHICH IS WHY THIS LITTLE HUDLE IS OVER!" he yelled

Jaden looked at him "Great, then beat it." He said.

Harrington started walking a bit "No way BRO, Know your sports. When a huddle is over you make your play, you don't run away!" he said

Jaden looked at him "I get it, you want a tennis match!" he said

Harrington kept his back turned towards Jaden and Naruto "No way, No i want a Duel. Winner becomes Alexis's fiance!" he stated.

Alexis snapped to attention "Woah, What? Fiance! Slow down!" she told him.

Jasmen bought her hands over her heart and had a blush on her face "Oh i just love Weddings" she said

Mindy put her hands on her waist "Yeah, but i'm not so sure about arranged ones..." she stated.

Jaden got pumped up "Well, i dont know about the stakes, but i'm not backing down from a challenge!" he stated until Alexis butted in "Jaden!" she said as he turned to her "you _**WILL**_ sit this one out and let Naruto be the one to duel him!" she ordered him to which Jaden nodded, not wanting to invoke feminen fury on himself.

"Naruto if you would..." Alexis said as Naruto nodded "Yeah i got it... no matter what happens we agreed taht we would take it slow." He said.

The group, minus Jeden, Syrus, Naruto, and Alexis, shouted "WHAT, ALEXIS YOU'RE DATING NARUTO!?" Alexis just nodded happily 'Yep, and i havent been happier!" she stated which got Harrington even more worked up.

"ENOUGH TALK LETS DUEL!" he yelled as he tossed Naruto a Duel Disk. Tehy loaded their Duel Disks with their Decks "Are you ready?" asked Harrington to which Naruto replied "Hell Yeah, Get ready for a beat down!"

"_**DUEL!"**_ they yelled.

They drew their five cards and Naruto smirked at his hand which made Alexis smile because with a smik that like, she knew her boyfriend had this duel in the bag

Naruto's hand: Intitiate Desmond Miles, Assassin: The Independent, The CREED of the Independent, Assassin: The Bombardier, Assassin: The Engineer.

"Service First!" Harrington yeleld as he drew his sixth card. "I'm gonna volly a spell card at you! Service Ace!"

From the sidelines Jaden looked at Harrington "A Spell Card already?" he asked to which Harrington looked at him and smiled "Yep, and now your friends in trouble. just liek a power serve, it's gonna make you sweat!" he said 'Here's how it works, I pick a card then you have to choose if it's a Spell, Trap or Monster. If you guess right, you're fine. But if you guess wrong, you get served with a stinging 1500 points of damage!" he finished.

Naruto looked at the card and smiled "It's a monster card!" he told him.

Harrington looked at the card "Are you sure... you can still change your mind." He said as he tried to psych him out and get him to take damage because he guessed right.

Naruto smirked "I'll stay with saying it's a Monster Card!" he said as Harrington let out a sigh and turned the card around "Yeah, you got it right, but it will be the last! Anyway i place tis card face down to finish the set. Your serve! He finished.

"Yeah, I DRAW" Naruto stated as he drew his card and smirked it was Assassin: The Executioner. "Ok since i have no monsters on my side of the field i can special summon Assassin: The Executioner in attack mode (2200/1600), now I Activate the spell card The CREED of the Independent! Which means I have to sdiscard two or more mosnetrs whose levels equal 8 in order to Ritual Summon Assassin: The Independent (3200/2550) in attack mode! Thats not all because I still have my regular Normal Summon left and I use that to Summon Assassin: The Bambardier (700/900) in attack mode. But he;s not staying here for long because his special ability allows me to remove him from play in order to special summon Assassin: The Renegade (2100/1100) from my Deck in attack mode. Now his effect activates. Because he was special summoned due to the effect of my Bombardier I can special summon Assassin: The Gaurdian (2700/2100) from my Deck in attack mode as well! Now I attack directly with Renegade!" Naruto said as Renegade started its attack but Harrington had other plans.

"Not happening I Activate my Trap Card, Revive Ace which negates thatmonsters attack and you take 1500 points of damage!" he said as Naruto took 1500 points of damage bringing him dorn from 4000 to 2500 life points

Naruto smirked "A small price to play but you should know that Service Ace doesn't end my battle phase and you have no traps, no spells, and no Monster cards that can stop my monsters. Now Independent and Guardian attack his life points directly. And thats a beat down ( I have decided that since Jadens catch phrase is get you game on that Naruto needs one as well so I decided on "Now that's a beat down!" as his saying until i come up with a better one).

Harrington ran off teh field crying and Naruto walked up to Alexis "Forget about the bet beause just like we agreed... we'll take it slow and see where we go." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

A few days later a incedent happened with a supposed "Duel Giant" so Naruto Went searching for him with the permision of Doctor Crowler and Chancoler Shappard. Later on Naruto was searching for this "Duel Giant" and he found his dueling opponent who showed up to duel him due to the fact that Naruto is quicly riasing to the top as he's up there with Zane. Naruto chose his Angel Deck and started the duel which Nartuo was dominating while about half way through the duel Jaden pushed through the bushes and started yelling for the Duel Giant only to see him facing off against his buddy Naruto and just in time for Naruto to finish him off with his "Angelic Armor Mistress" (3400/2000) who after the duel ended walked over and kissed her duelist in a passionate kiss. When they seperated Naruto was blushing heavily and he turned to the two from the Ra Yellow dorm and told them that he would turn them in, but he will convince Crowler to overlook it as long as they dont cause anymore trouble while they attend this school. And true to his word they got off free of chrages which caused them to bow down to Naruto and Thank him repeatedly which Naruto told them that they can thank him by becoming better duelists and being more cofident in themselves.

A few days later there was a whole lot of comotion about how the godlen egg sandwich has been stolen everytime and nobody can figure out who was doing it... so Naruto, Jaden, Alexis, Melody, Syrus, Sadie (Who is dating Naruto at this point!), And Alexis all decided to get to the bottom of thsi mystery. In the end Naruto dueled this Tarzan mother fucking wannabe to stop him and his obsession with being about to Draw teh right cards by Drawing the best sandwich from the cafiteria. After the duel as over it turned out that Dorathy the card shack owner knew this student, who is apparently a student who went missing.

On the way back Naruto and Sadie were lagging behind the others just talking and enjoying each others company. While they were walking passed a small clear pond Sadie Tripped and grabbed onto Naruto as they fell into the pond. When they surfaced and got out Naruto saw that Sadie's now wet clothes were now see-through due to the fabric being rather thin. And the water trailing down her face and the clothes clinging to her figure left nothing to the immagination especially when the see-through clothes revieled that she apparently did not wear a bra nor any panties.

Sadie looked at Naruto with a sly look on her face and did a very provoctive pose "So Naruto... do you like what you see?" she asked in a cute innocent voice that he knew was not so innocent especially when when the pose she was doing had he legs open just eenough to see her pussy glistening from the water. Naruto only nodded slightly with a huge blush on his face.

His blush intensified even more when she moved closer to him in the water and he found her pull her hand out of the water which held both his pants and underwear as well as her clothes.

She leaned in and kissed him while wrapping her legs around her boyfriend as she took him all the way in her as she moaned "ohhh, so big!" as she kept her arms wrapped around Naruto's head as she rode Naruto until he finally snapped out of his daze as he started pounding into her slowly as he was getting used to her pussy clamping down on his cock. He started to speed up his thrusts as much as he could do to the water slowing down his movements, but taht didn't stop him from trying. After three hours of passionate sex along with many, many, many Orgasms from both of them, they got out of the water and put their clothes on which were dry. They ahd no clue how tehy were dry but they were and they were thankful for that.

About a week later Naruto was walking around the shoreline and witnessed a duel between Jaden and a kid named Dimitri, who apparently stole Yugi Moto's Duelist Kingdom Deck. The duel ended in Jadens favor which was great for him. Though when Naruto went to congraduate him, Jaden was groublime about female Slyfers which Naruto asked what he ment only to get Jaden to walk away and for Chumly to explain it to him.

Teh next few days were awkward for Naruto due to him having to avoid Jaden because he would ask him to duel several times. At the moment there was a meeting going on to decide who would duel as the school rep for the yearly duel against North Academy.

"It is clear that Zane is the best student so I say that Zane should be the one to duel!" Crowler said to his boss Sheppard.

Sheppard leaned back in his chair. "yes, but Zane is a thrid year student, North Academy is using a first year student." He told Crowler. Who got a surprised look on his face "Now Why would they do that?" He asked with his eyes slightly wide.

"Hmm, who knows. But in the spirit of compatition i think we should use a first year student as well. You understand don't you Zane?" Sheppard satated as he said the last part to the only student in the meeting.

Zane looked at Sheppard "Of course chancaler." He said his soft but calm voice that comanded power.

Sheppard leaned forward "Now, the only question is... who will our first year be?" he asked.

Zane stayed quite and Fonda Fontaine **(I sill admit to the fact that in my mind is you have Alexis then you have to have Fonda Fontaine)** blushed a bit which only Zane noticed "How about Naruto Kaiba?" Fonda offered.

Professor banner nodded "I agree Naruto is our best new student." He said

Doctor Crowler nodded his head at that "Very true seeing as he has won every single duel he has been in so far, and very quickly I must add."

Zane smirked "I agree that Naruto is the perfect choice for the duel... i think he is even more skilled than me." He announced which surprised everybody because they knew that Zane was very proud of his dueling skills, and for him to just outright announce that he thinks that a duelist in the school is better than him then whoever duels him better watch out.

Zane then spared a glance at Miss Fontaine and saw taht she was blushing and had a slight nosebleed from some of the throughts she was having about a certain blond haired duelist... nobody really knows the secret she has because she wants to keep it low key until she works up enough courage to ask. Seeing as she stumbled upon Naruto falling into the small pond with the counter girl who works at the card shack and them having sex. All she could think about was how his body looked with small dropplets of water slowly cascading down his body in the glow of the moonlit night with no clouds in the sky, only stars.

Ever since then she has made it an effort to get to know him more... well more than a teach and student should... lets just say that they were close, very close but not to the point where Fonda wanted them to be.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Zane speaking up again "Naruto will make Duel Academy proud." He admitted.

"Very well then, that's That, unless somebody has anything else... no? Good, its decided, Naruto will bee the one to represent duel academy!" Sheppard said as he ended the meeting and everyone walekd out with a smile on their face.

Later on in the day Naruto was sitting in class with a bunch of the other first years such as Alexis, Jaden and Melody when Professor Banner walked into teh classroom anddid rollcall when he finished... well "I Would like to make an anouncement before we hget the class underway. As you all know the School Duel between North Academy and us and we need a representitive to duel thier chosen student." Everybody started cheereing or in other casses kept quite and calm.

Jaden stood up "Professor Banner i'll do it!" he yelled and the Slyfers agreed since he is the best in thier dorm.

Professor Banner smiled slightly "Jaden, your enthusiasm is refreashing... but the student to be in the duel has already been chosen." Banner told him.

Teh classes started to whisper about who they think is the one to be in the duel but Jaden wanted a deffinate answer "So who is the duelist because i'll beat him and take his place!" he yelled out.

"Jaden calm down and no you cannot duel him and Beat him do to teh fact that he has beaten you every time you two dueled. Some on you may have guessed just by that statement taht Naruto Kaiba is going to the one to duel against North Academy" after that he dismissed class due to the fact that they wont pay attention with that inforation now in their heads.

A week later it was time for North academy to arrive and for the duels to begin all that Naruto needed... was for his oponent to show up!

**And thats a wrap**

**Hope you enjoyed and have a nice night or day depending on when you're reading this.**


	5. Academy duels and Nightshroud

**Ok I'm back and first off I'm going to reply to some of the reviews**

**Ultima-Owner: yes, yes you should fear them as they will punch you with their fist of fate! Beware the pixie**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: thank you, Thank you and yeah thanks for the help. As for the misspellings I would just like to point out that sometimes my Microsoft Word's Spell-check will disable randomly then enable again without my consent… this is why I need to upgrade from 2003… why did my damn father have to give me this copy when he told me he would get me 2007 or higher…**

**Anyway another thing I would like to thank you on is the card effect for Connor due to the fact that I was racking my head to think of one so thank you.**

**Also I love your phrase so I will use it for his Angel deck because for the Assassin deck I thought up a different one **

"**Assassination… Complete"**

**What do you think of that?**

**LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED: Why must people ruin my fun and guess my future WHY WHY WHY! WHY I ASK YOU WHY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh**

Naruto stood with everybody on the Pier as a submarine surfaced and docked. A homeless looking man walked out of the sub and across the bridge to stand in front of Sheppard. "Foster, It's been far to long, how have you been?" Sheppard asked the man.

"I've been well, ever since I got over defeat you handed us in last years school duel." Foster told Sheppard.

Sheppard smiled "Oh, it was a close match." He said. "Not really." Foster countered "But this year I have a feeling it will be!"

"Yes, I'm sure that it will be! To a spirited duel between our two schools." Sheppard agreed.

Naruto walked up "So… who am I dueling?" Naruto said with a very stoic face that made Foster shiver slightly.

Sheppard smiled "Yes Naruto, we were getting to that…" Sheppard informed his rising to the top student.

"That's cool, I'll just wait here if you don't mind that is…" he said while getting a nod from Sheppard, letting him know that he can stay where he is.

Foster looked at Naruto "Naruto, so your Duel Academy's de-nom." He said to which Naruto nodded.

Sheppard looked at Foster "So Foster, who did you choose to be your schools representative?" he asked.

A voice came from the Sub "That you be me. It's time you to see how much better I have become Naruto!" everybody turned towards the submarine to see who said that

Jaden yelled out "Am I seein' things or is that Chazz?"

"You got that right." Chazz said with an aura of arrogance around him.

"Why are you here?"

"For the Duel."

"I think it's sold out."

"I'm in it!"

"Like as a Ref?"

"I'm Dueling Naruto!"

"You mean, it's you, you're North Academy's Duel Rep? Since when did you transfer?"

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here. Only Naruto gace me respect and that was only as a talented duelist… which is what I always wanted… not as a kid from a rich family."

Two North Academy students walked forwards a bit "Yeah, That's right!"

A dude with a Russian Accent (That's what it sounds like to me.) faced the students from Duel Academy "Yeah, now it's payback. You wont give him respect so he will take it!"

Another kid turned his head "He'll Chazz you up!" he said "Big time!" Chazz finished.

All of a sudden a sharp wind started blowing and everybody looked up to two helicopters and one of them had Chazz's two brothers. "Hi Chazz!" one said "What's goin on little brother. Mind if we drop in?" he said

Chazz looked at them with wide eyes "Slade, Jagger (Spelling?), WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he questioned in an angry voice.

"Why else? To celebrate your big dueling victory! You are going to win… right Chazz?" Jagger stated.

Camera crews came out of nowhere and started setting up and Sheppard had to ask "What's going on here?"

The head cameraman looked at him "What's going on, I thing you mean when are we going on and that's primetime baby! This school duel's gonna be broadcast world wide!" he informed him.

The camera got a close-up of Naruto, who looked into the camera and said something that shocked most people "Well, looks like it's time to show the world what the Son of Seto Kaiba can do!" people were now really exited to see what THE Seto Kaiba can do in a duel, and how good he is!

Later on in the arena!

Everybody was going nuts and cheering for their respective school rep. down in the arena right by the platform Naruto stood there talking to Professor Fontaine and the rest of the girls he has come to know and love as they gave him words of encouragement and with a few last words they sent him into his duel mode "Go and win this… for us…" they said with smiles on their faces.

"Attention Student, Welcome to the School Duel! And now let this years Duel competition finally Begin! Doctor Crowler, Introduce the Duelists!" Sheppard announced.

"With pleasure Chancellor Sheppard! After all these are two duelists that I know personally, and personally I just adore them. Now First from Duel Academy, Alright keep it down, keep it down. Introducing, Naruto Kaiba!" Cue cheering from the arena and a good portion of the watchers. Even Seto Kaiba and Pegasus were sitting together watching this duel in silence.

Chazz being ever the arrogant person that he is "Get off the stage, I'll introduce myself you scrub (I laughed when I heard this in the episode because so many people call each others a "Scrub" in my area!)."

Crowler flipped "I bet your pardon, Srubs don't have PHD's in dueling!" he yelled

Chazz did a little speech and then they got into position "Well Chazz, Get ready, cuz you're about to get assassinated!"

"_**DUEL"**_

Naruto: 4000

Chazz: 4000

Chazz started off "Ask and you shall Receive; I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode. That'll do for now." He told Naruto.

Naruto Drew his sixth card and looked at his hand. Assassin: The Butcher, Assassin: the executioner, Animus, double summon, Assassins Peak, and smashing ground **(I'm changing a few of the descriptions of spell cards in Naruto's deck but not by much!)**.

"Ok first off I would just like to say that with the hand I just drew this duel is as good as done!" he started which caused Kaiba to smirk and Pegasus to smile as well. "I'll start off with the spell card Smashing Ground to destroy Masked Dragon, and since it is destroyed without being in battle its effect cannot activate! Now I play the field spell Assassins peak!" Naruto called out as he played the field spell which caused the field to turn into a mountain with different Assassins watching the duel as well as battling Templar soldiers.

"Now I special summon Assassin: The Executioner (2200/1650) in attack mode and now I use my Normal Summon to bring out Animus (1300/1300) in attack mode as well. Now let me reintroduce you to what the future of dueling will be I tune my Executioner with Animus to Synchro Summon Grace, Dragon-Lady of Assassination and Peace (3500/3000)." He said as the sexy monster came onto the field and appeared behind Naruto while pressing her large assets into his back and kissed his neck and he whispered under his breath _'Later'_ to which she nodded and got into position.

"Now that she has been summoned I can activate her effect which allows me to special summon any two Assassin or Angel Monsters, Depending on which of my two decks I'm using, from my deck to the field. I'm going to go with Assassin: The Priest (2300/1400), and Assassin: The Hellequin (1900/1600) in attack mode. Also due to Hellequin's effect I can bring out her partner Assassin: The Harlequin (2700/2100) in attack mode as well." Everybody around the world stared on in awe just from what Naruto is doing on his first turn as he already swarmed the field with his monster and is making it overkill but they can see he's being safer rather than sorry.

"Now also I should explain my Field Spell and what it does. Assassins Peak raises the attack of all monsters with Assassin or Assassination in its name by 800 points and lowers all of opponent's monsters permanently by 800 points so even if you did destroy the card you would still be at a disadvantage, and can you guess what all of my monsters attack points are at now?" Naruto said as everybody went wide eyed as they the states of each monster came onto the screen.

Grace: 4300/3000

Priest: 3100/1400

Hellequin: 2700/1600

Harlequin: 3500/2100

"Yep so you have 4 monsters staring you down anyway we both may have 4000, but not for long… Now Grace, attack him directly with Assassination roar!" with that Dragon-Lady attacked and brought Chazz's Life Points down to ZERO. "Assassination… Complete!"

Later on at the pier

"Well Chazz I guess this is goodbye. Don't forget to write!" Jaden told Chazz

Chazz looked down "Jaden, I'm not going back. Look guys, I don't belong with you." Chazz admitted

The Russian dude asked "Then where do you belong?"

Chazz turned towards him with a determined look on his face "Right here! Duel Academy was always my home!"

"But you're our best duelist Chazz, you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. If chancellor Sheppard will have me back that is…" Chazz told them.

"Well Chazz you were one of the best students we had, how could I say no." Sheppard admitted.

"Guess I'll be going" Foster said.

"Your attention Please, and now to present the prize for winning the batch between North Academy and Duel Academy. I give you the most beautiful woman on the island, Miss Duel Academy!" Crowler said as Dorothy came onto the stage.

All of Naruto's girls came up to hi, and gave him a kiss to make him feel better after they heard him say "Dear God, no offense to Dorothy but that is so offensive it should be considered a crime."

After North Academy left Chancellor Sheppard spoke up 'You now, there is one thing Chazz"

"What is that?" Chazz asked

"Professor Banner" Sheppard called out

Banner walked up "Since you Dropped out of Duel Academy, and are now coming back, you are technically a new student, and therefore must start from the bottom, at Slyfer Red." Banner informed the new and improved Chazz Princeton.

"YOU MEAN I'M A SLYFER?" Chazz yelled.

"Yes, Welcome! We'll get you fitted into a blazer as soon as we get back to the dorm! Then we'll find you a roommate." Banner told him.

"ROOMMATE? Listen here Chazz Princeton rooms alone! You guys got that!" Chazz asked.

Syrus got a sly smile on his face "Alone huh, do cockroaches count?"

"WHAT!" Chazz yelled/asked.

Jaden smiled "Yeah, the Dorms got a few, and some rats." He said casually.

"RATS!" Chazz yelled freaking out "I CHANGE MY MIND TURN THE SUB AROUND!

That night nobody heard it but Naruto and Grace were having a very good time in bed and woke up very happy in the morning.

Later on that week Naruto was roped into a field trip with Professor Banner… same with Alexis, Melody, and Sadie, who just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. The field trip went to hell very quickly seeing as they were thrown into the past and Naruto was forced to either duel his way out to get home with his friends or all of them get banished to the shadow realm. After the duel ended the leader of the Gravekeepers gave Naruto a pendent that apparently he would need in the future for a purpose that he was unsure of.

Two days later a large storm hit during the night and in Naruto's Room while he was sleep his pendent started glowing. When morning came and about halfway through the first class Jaden woke up and opened his lunch and was about to start eating when 'Oh Jaden, not to fast. The chancellor wants to see you." Jaden wondered out load if it was an award.

"Ha, an award, as if, with Sheppard it's never good." Chazz scolded him.

Banner looked at him as well "Actually Chazz, he wants to see you as well. And four others, you Bastion, Alexis, Melody, and you Naruto." With his part said they finished class and Prof. Banner escorted them to the Chancellor's office.

"You know Professor Banner, you don't have to escort us there." Jaden said.

Banner looked at him "Yes I do, you see he wants to see me as well." He said as they arrived at the Chancellor's office door along with Zane, Doctor Crowler and Sadie from the Card Shack. "Well, well look at this an assortment of students. The best students in the school in deed. Uh oh which one of these is not like the others? Clearly someone here is a little bit lost." Crowler said

Naruto looked at Crowler "Crowler… be quite…" he said in a quite but commanding voice that sent shivers down Crowler's spine, and for Alexis's, Melody's, and Sadie's lower regions to become wet just from his voice which made them want to just submit to his every want and need.

They entered the office and the Chancellor informed them on what is hiding beneath the school. "Three Sacred what Cards?" Jaden asked

Sheppard turned to face them "Beasts. And due to their immense power their colossal might, they were hidden here." he informed them.

Jaden started rambling about hiding places. "Quite, let him finish!" Chazz ordered Jaden.

"Their not in a Cookie Jar, their actually much closer than you think, right below you! you see this school was built in part to protect the sacred beast cards. They were buried deep underground, their power sealed safely away. After all legend says that if these cards ever see the light of day, terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall. Our world will be no more."

Everybody had different reactions but Naruto's surprised everybody "Well, most People don't know this because only Kaiba and his brother know, but the whole reason I was sent to this school is because of this very reason. He figured that somebody would try to take these cards and I am tasked to do what nobody even thought of because it is so simple and easy that I was the only one to think of doing it!" Naruto announced

Everybody looked at him and Sheppard asked "What is the thing that you were tasked to do to these cards?"

Naruto looked at him with a sweatdrop "Simple just tear the cards in half…" he said as everybody sweatdropped at the simplicity of the ending of a dangerous conflict. **(Yep I know it is that easy.)**

After some more talking Sheppard brought up another topic "The ones that are after these three cards are known as the Wicked Ones or the Shadow Riders. And you eight must protect these cards. And I'm afraid one of them is already here!" Sheppard informed them which got a gasp from almost everyone. "He arrived in the thick of last night's storm." He finished

Bastion quirked an eyebrow "Ok…" he said slowly while Alexis took a different path "So how do we protect these cards?" she questioned

Sheppard's face turned even more serious "By Protecting the seven spirit gates! To get to the cards one must unlock them. And to unlock them one must gain the seven keys for each gate. That is how we will protect those cards. By protecting the keys, and here they are…" Sheppard told them as he took out a case and placed it on the table and opened it up. "One for each of you to guard! Well except one of you… that's you, Jaden since knowing you, you would go overboard and cause a lot of trouble and endanger the cards, **SO YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH THIS ISSUE **_**GOT IT!**_**"**

Bastion got a frown on his face "Wait so we hold the keys… wont that make us targets?" he asked

Chancellor Sheppard got a downcast look on his face "It's true, with these keys, the Shadow Riders' will seek you out!" he said sadly

Chazz's eyes widened just a smidge "Wait, seek us out? You mean take us out!" he stated.

"Only… in a duel!" Sheppard said dramatically. Everybody except Naruto freaked out "That's right, the keys can't simply be stolen. An ancient edict commands the keys be won in a duel. And so I've called on our schools seven best to take on this challenge and fight the good fight… of course if any of you don't think you're up to it, and feel like backing out I won't blame you. After all these Shadow Riders play for keeps." Sheppard opened the case "So, who feels like saving the world!" Sheppard said.

Naruto stepped up and took one of the spirit keys "I will do what I must to save the good people of your world… though I wish the corrupt people would disappear.. oh well can't win them all…" he said as he put the key around his neck.

Zane stepped up as well "I accept as well."

Bastion nodded and picked one up "It would be my honor."

"I don't want you boys having all the fun" Alexis told them grabbed a key

Melody smirked "Can't let you guys think you're all that!" she told them as she took a key.

Chazz picked up a key with his ever present "Hmm"

Sadie picked up the last key "Well looks like I'm last, but I'm defiantly going to do whatever I can to help!

That Night Naruto was sleeping when all of a sudden a bright light appeared outside his window but he didn't notice until Grace appeared in her solid form seeing as he is actually a psychic duelist… he just knows how to control his powers… hence why he can have sex with a duel monster and not pass right through her. "Wake up dearest, something's happening!" she whispered as she shook his awake lightly.

Grace and Naruto looked at each other then at the light "What's happening?" Naruto asked. Then he heard an evil laugh "The first duel that's what's happening!" the voice said as another evil laugh followed.

A portal opened up and sucked Naruto and Grace through and it reopened in the islands volcano. When they landed of the spectral platform Naruto heard a few voices. "Naruto!" said boy looked in the direction of the voices and saw something that almost made his heart stop "Fonda, Melody, Alexis, and Sadie were all in a spectral ball hovering over the lava.

"What's going on?" Naruto said in a raised voice, not quite yelling, but loud enough to show that he was scared for his girlfriends.

A fire dragon came out of the lava and crashed on the spectral platform he is on and an older teenager walked out of the fire and he had on the other half of the pendent that Naruto was given.

The man gave off an evil chuckle "Call me Nightshroud."

"Nightshroud?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be the one taking that key you have around your neck."

"Wow, you guys really don't waist much time do you?" Naruto asked to which Nightshroud shook his head "NO we don't"

The two medallion halves started glowing "oh so you're the holder of the other half… don't think you'll beat me as easily as you beat him! Oh by the say that protection orb that your girlfriends are in… well lets just say that it's not built to last. Oh and also at stake is your soul!"

Naruto schooled his features and activated his duel disk and loaded it with his deck… his angel deck that is! "All right get ready to be put to rest in the Eternal Realm of Peace!

"_**DUEL"**_

Naruto: 4000

Nightshroud: 4000

"Ok I'll summon Troup Dragon and have him defend me! Plus I'll place a face down while I'm at it." N.S. said

Naruto drew his sixth card and noticed his hand which consisted of Luna, the Lonely Doll Master. Double Summon. Eve, the Abyssal Soldier. Dimension Of The Abyssal Ones. Entry To The Abyss. Saires Angel of Eden.

"Ok I will start off by using the effect of a monster in my hand known as Saires Angel of Eden. Just by letting you see her card I have to send the top card in my Deck to the Graveyard and if it was a monster I can special summon this card to the field" Naruto said as he flipped the card and showed it to N.S. to show that it is in fact a monster. "So now I can special summon her to the field (1700/1700), now I will Normal Summon Luna, the Lonely Doll Master (650/1100) in attack mode. Now I activate her effect which lets me send her to the graveyard in order to special summon Sharon, Courier Of The Abyssal Ones (1200/700). Because she was Special Summoned I can special summon two more Abyssal Monsters from my Deck and I choose Eve, The Abyssal Soldier (1850/1400) – (3250/2400) and Noise, The Abyssal Zealot (1500/1350) in attack mode. Now I shall put one card face down and start my battle phase, now Sharon, Attack Troup Dragon!" Naruto said as N.S. laughed "Because My Dragon was sent to the graveyard I can bring another one to the field." he said as a second T.D. appeared "Now I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted, this card allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard and I choose Troup Dragon" N.S said.

Naruto's girlfriends got a look of worry on their faces… well until they saw Naruto smirk. "I activate my spell card Entry To The Abyss which allows me to destroy a monster on your side of the field as long as it was just special summoned. All I have to do is discard 1 card form my hand which also happens to be the last card in my hand but that does not matter. Now that you now only have one monster on the field I can take care of you seeing as I still have two monster left to attack you with… or do I… you'll just have to find out. Now I attack your Troup Dragon with Zealot so now you're defenseless. Now Eve attack Nightshroud directly!"

Naruto: 4000

N.S.: 4000-3250 = 750

**(What I'm going to have Naruto do is probably illegal in the rulebook but I really don't care…)**

"Now I Overlay Eve with Zealot in order to XYZ Summon (Not sure if that is the term) one of my beauties of the Abyss ECHO, The Abyssal Guardian (2400/2200) and because Zealot was used to Summon an XYZ Monster, that Monster gets an additional 400 attack points bringing Echo's Attack up to 2800 now Echo attack him Directly!" Naruto ordered which got a nod from the female as she finished the duel. When she was done attacking she walked over her to her master with a sway of her hips and started a makeout session with him and he whispered in her ear _"Later"_ she nodded and disappeared.

Everybody was engulfed in a bright light and was transported outside the volcano. When they reappeared everybody noticed that Naruto wasn't in sight. They looked around until they Alexis looked around "Look there!" She said as she ran off to where Naruto was laying down with the other girl following behind her. "Naruto, Wake up!" Alexis said

"He's not moving!" Melody said

Fonda pushed everyone out of the way since she is the school nurse as well as the gym teacher. "Don't worry he's still alive and well, he's just knocked out!"

They looked to where his left hand is and noticed a single card…. The same card that is designed to take the losers soul, and Nightshroud's picture was in it, or at least his mask is. Alexis then walked over to the Shadow Rider and turned him over slightly as he opened one of his eyes "A-Alexis…) he said as she gasped in recognition of the voice. 'It can't be!" she told herself.

Zane, Chazz, and Bastion ran up to the girls "Naruto, what happened!?" Chazz asked in worry about what he considers his only TRUE friend.

Melody answered "One of the Shadow Riders challenged Naruto to a Duel!"

Chazz leaned in more "So, What happened? Did he lose?" he asked again with worry evident in his voice.

They kept talking for a bit unti Zane noticed Alexis by the Rider and walked up to her "So is that him? Is that the Shadow Rider?" he asked.

He walked up to Alexis and saw her holding the Rider and crying "Alexis?" Zane asked concerned.

She looked back at him "It's him Zane, it's him. I-I don't understand h-h-how, but it's him." She told him as Zane looked at the rider. "I don't understand… but he's back, he's finally back." She said again.

"What are you talking about Alexis?" Zane questioned her. "Who's back?"

"Look at his face" Alexis told him "it's my brother!" she informed him as Zane gasped and Alexis went into hysterical crying. "Atticus?" Zane said in surprise. Everybody walked over to the two of them Fonda had Naruto on her back "It wasn't him before, but that card, it took away whatever darkness was holding him. He's back now!"

Zane schooled his features "And if this is how it is after you win a duel, just think what it's like when you lose!" he told them "the sun may be coming up now, but night will fall again soon, and when it does… we must be ready!"

**All right that's a wrap for now and I wanted to get this first shadow duel over with before I play elder scrolls skyrim.**

**Just so you know… those of you who were all "Oh this seems rushed a bit and to that I say, yes it is a little rush but in the sense that some of the episode have no real meaning other than to be filler episodes unlike the Shadow duel episodes where they must be put in or at least touched upon in more detail than I usually put in when I simply touch upon it.**

**Anyway once again that's a wrap and hope you have a great day!**


	6. Memories of the lost and Shadowed

**Ok hey guys time for another chapter and more review answering.**

**LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED: dude… I was trying be dramatic and sarcastic due to the fact that your Review About DMG will happen… yeah and it didn't upset me. I guess I just went a little overboard **

**Seeker of True Anime Fan Fic: yea I can do that for Camulia I can make the Vampire work, and as for Tania…. She won't be with him because I don't think he be able to stand her… I know I can't. **

**Alex2909: thank for enjoyment of my story and for anybody who is wondering… that underwater lemon scene has been in my mind for a while just waiting to be used in a story… and what better one than a secluded island in the middle of the ocean.**

**Also the card relationship thing interested me for a while since I read a Naruto/Yugioh GX crossover that was never updated so I thought "Eh, why not, could be fun."**

Naruto was sleeping in a bed in the infirmary and looked quite peaceful, well that is until his eyes snapped open and sat strait up and "AH!"

Melody, who was sitting in a chair beside his bed and was sleeping while holding is hand, woke up when he suddenly moved "Huh, Naruto, What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Huh, weird dream. I saw a girl that looked like a vampire." Naruto said as he heard footsteps coming toards him "Well that sounds interesting... you seem to be feeling better."

Naruto smiled at her 'Fonda, looking beautiful and sexy as always," Naruto said which made her blush "How's Nightsho… I mean Alexis's Brother?" he asked.

Fonda's face turned to one of sadness and worry as she turned her head towards a bed to their left which had Alexis's brother sleeping in it with Alexis sitting I a chair by his side. "He still hasn't woken up yet, but still, he's in stable condition.

Later on that day in chancellor Sheppard's Office stood Zane, Bastion, Chazz, Melody, and Sadie. Naruto and Alexis had other matters to attend to such as recovering body strength (Naruto), or getting over emotional stress (Alexis).

Chazz's eyes went wide as he recoiled backwards "VAMPIRE!?" he yelled.

Sheppard crossed his arms over his chest "It seems these rumors may not be rumors after all."

Zane decided to ask a good question "Do you think she's a Shadow Rider?"

Sheppard's eyebrows rose "Perhaps, so listen be on the lookout for anything strange."

Later on in the hospital wing Alexis walked over to Naruto's bed where melody was sitting beside him again "How's Naruto?" she asked with Worry very clear in her voice.

Melody turned and a small smile graced her face "he hasn't said anything since last night. He only said that the shadow duel he had was taxing on his mind not his body since we were the ones that were in trouble and he stated that when he saw us all in that deteriorating sphere his heart almost stopped. That is why he's like this." She said sadly to which Alexis nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, How's your Brother Alexis?" Melody asked her harem sister.

She shook her head in a negative motion and sighed "pretty much the same…but he'll get better. I know it, he's a fighter. You know it." She told her. Melody nodded in agreement. It was at that moment that Jaden walked into the room and ran over to Naruto's side "Dude, don't die man, you're my best friend! Hang on to your life buddy!" Jaden yelled as he started to shack Naruto rapidly to the point where Naruto woe up and Melody smacked Jaden upside the head which got him to let go of his best friend… but that was both good and bad because while he was not being shaken, now he fell onto the floor was knocked out cold.

Fonda came into the room and saw Jaden let got of her boyfriend only for him to hit his head on the tile floor. "JEDEN YUKI GET TO CLASS AND DON"T COME BACK UNTIL HE IS ALL FIXED UP YOU GOT THAT!" she yelled as he was off like a shot from a powerful rifle.

While Naruto was knocked Melody was the one to Battle the Vampire. When Naruto work back up and heard from Alexis and Jaden that She was battling the vampire he instantly got dressed and ran to the sight of the battle.

When he arrived he saw Melody in a tight spot and he knew she was going to lose. He looked at her "Melody!" he yelled as everybody looked at him an Camulia looked at him with lust in her eyes "_Maybe he can be the one to warm this cold dead heart"_ she thought.

Melody looked at her boyfriend and smiled sadly and said two simple words before the duel ended "Avenge me…" (I was like holy shit after I wrote that line because I watched the video for the next 30 seconds and Crowler said "Jaden, Avenge me my boy." I was basically had a smile so big on my face that my mom came into my room and say it and asked me if I was on drugs!)

"Her key is mine." Camulia stated.

"No way." Chazz said while Jaden looked on with a dumbfounded look on his face "We can't stop her. She won the duel." He said.

She walked up to Melody and took her key and her soul, which was sealed into a voodoo doll. "One down, Six to go. And now for my second victim…" she said as she looked from Zane to Naruto and pointed at him "You will be my next victim. Not that blue haired boy. I look forward to our duel." She said as a mini tornado swept her away towards a castle.

Later on at the lake Naruto was walking down the red carpet and turned around to see Banner and the Spirit key holders. Naruto turned back around and continued walking into the castle where he met Camulia and they started their battle

"_**DUEL!"**_ they shouted

They drew their card and Camulia summoned Vampire Lady in defense mode and set a face down.

Naruto looked at his hand. "I Special Summon Assassin: The Executioner in attack mode (2200/1600) and now I Summon Hellequin in attack mode (1900/1600)! Hey special effect allows me to special summon her partner from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard Rise Assassin: The Harlequin (2700/2100) and now his effect activates, which raises both his and Hellequin's Attack Points by 600 and their Defense Points by 300 bringing Hellequin up to 2500 Attack and 1900 Defense, which Harlequin now has 3300 Attack Points and 2400 Defense points. Now I play the card double summon so that I can bring out Assassin: The bombardier (700/900) which I will send to my graveyard in order to special summon from my deck Assassin: The Renegade (2100/1100) in attack mode. His effect allows me to special summon to the field from my deck, Assassin: The Guardian (2700/2100) in attack mode. Now I activate the field spell Assassins peak which raises the attack of my Assassins by 800 and decreases the attack of my opponents monsters my 800. now I use the last card in my hand which is the spell card Pot of Greed this allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Naruto said and smiled at his two cards. "Now I play the spell card Mystical space Typhoon to destroy your face down and what do you know it is a deadly trap card that could have ended the duel pretty fast if the cards weren't in my favor. Now I play the spell card Assassin's Cloak which when equipped to an Assassin Monster, that monster gets an additional whopping 1000 attack point increase! I attack this card to my Harlequin!" Naruto said with a smirk as everybody went wide eyed and the cards on Naruto's field seeing as Camulia had a trap that would add the attack points of the attacking monster to her life points but now… she was both worried and also relieved a bit as she was just now realizing who she really is or what she really is as she looked at the attack points of her opponents monsters.

Executioner (3000/1600)

Hellequin (3300/1900)

Harlequin (5100/2400)

Renegade (2900/1100)

Guardian (3500/2100)

Everybody was agape with how Overpowered Naruto's field is and also how easily he wins… he always seems to get just the right cards to win… although Melody did mention once that he is always really lucky well "really" isn't the right word, it's more like extremely Lucky.

My monsters attack points together add up to a grand total 17,800 points! Now Hellequin attack her Vampire Lady! Now Harlequin attack her directly and win us this duel!" he said as the duel finished in his favor and he said five words that will forever be burned into her brain "Rest in peace… my victim."

Camulia fell to her knees and smiled as her dark spirit left her and her body changed into that of a seventeen year old girl in an Obelisk Blue girl's outfit. Her fangs are no more and her vampire body qualities vanished and her pal skin returned to that of a light tan.

Professor Banner ran up. "No, it can't be her… but it is…" he said in a sad voice and he noticed her chest rising and falling ever so slightly signaling that she is just asleep and awaits her body to awaken from its darkened slumber.

Banner picked up the Camulia and walked out but not before informing the group of this development "It seems that just like Atticus… Camulia is also one of the students the vanished at the Abandoned Dorm and was transformed into a Shadow Rider… now lets get back to the Hospital wing. Naruto you still need more rest. So please just go back to your designated bed in the hospital wing.

Later on

Naruto was sleeping soundly with Alexis sitting in a chair between her boyfriend and her brother. All of a sudden Atticus's half of Naruto's Amulet started glowing and his hand started moving "Atticus!" Alexis said in surprise as she watched his eyes open slowly.

Days turned to nights and nights turned to days as they went by and a few events happened which included Chazz having to fight one of his brothers, Slade in a duel using monsters with 500 or less attack points and he won since if he didn't then Duel Academy would be destroyed.

Two days after that Bastion had his shadow duel and luckly he won it. But that damn Amazon Shadow Rider is now after Bastion trying to get him to marry her (Yeah I Changed it… So what!). Naruto was laughing up a storm and Grace was laughing right beside him.

The week after that Sadie was challenged to a duel against a damn Pirate and he lost badly because of her Burn Style deck along with her gravity bind she dominated the duel!

(You know what I say screw it because I watched each and every one of these duels and I hated them so fucking much it is not even funny!)

A few days after that incident some dead dude that called himself a pharaoh or whatever we was when he was alive. Naruto didn't care so he didn't really think much off it since so many people these days are creeps anyway.

Late at night in he Hospital wing during a lightning storm, Alexis was sitting by her brothers side watching over him. He was lost in thought, well actually she was having a flashback.

She was startled by a sudden deep, dark voice **"You miss him, but there is a way to get him back."** the voice said

Alexis turned her head "Who is that?" she asked, not really sure she wants to know.

Alexis saw a black, ghostly burning orb hovering to her right. **"Come with me and I'll give Atticus back all of his memories. If you can defeat me in a duel that is!"** the voice told her. **"At the place where we first met! The ABANDONED DORM!"** the voice in the ball said as the ball showed a ghostly image of the rundown dorm.

Her eyes dulled and the ball turned into… TITAN the fake Shadow Duelist who now, is an actually really is one. She was taken into his arms as he took her away.

As she was being taken away Atticus woke up. He sat up and could only watch at the bigger-than-normal man took her away. He reached out his hand "Wha-what's going on? Who was that?" she asked himself in fear for his sisters life.

Later on Naruto ran towards the Hospital wing along with Chazz, Melody, Zane, Sadie and Doctor Crowler. They entered and saw Atticus on the floor. They rushed towards him and Naruto took him onto his back and they all rushed towards the dorm. They arrived just in time to see Alexis start her duel. After a while Alexis and Titan were covered in darkness and they dueled in darkness. Naruto, Atticus, and the rest of the group were worried for her. Naruto and Atticus especially. Naruto because he loves her and Atticus because he's her loving older brother.

After the duel ended They all went outside of the dorm and watched as Alexis and Atticus stared at each other for about thirty seconds before "Atticus." She said "Lexi." Atticus said as he looked at her. Then they moved closer and hugged "Atti… Welcome back." Alexis told him as he smiled 'Thanks Lex… for everything."

Alexis pulled away "But wait, there are so many unanswered questions. Like how you ended up in the Shadow Realm. Titan said you did it for the power." She said

Atticus held onto her shoulders "Believe me Alexis… I never chose to go. One day a few of us were told to meet at the Abandoned Dorm. And then… well." Atticus said as he had a flashback "You see, there was supposed to be a duel test in the basement but instead there was hundreds of those little Shadow Fiends. I couldn't escape!" end flashback with commentary "I was then brought to the Shadow Realm…and kept. For months they brainwashed me, till I became this thing called Nightshroud!" he told them.

Alexis's eyes widened "But who, who was the one who changed you?" she asked her brother.

Atticus shook his head "I never did figure that out. However the person who called me to take the duel test was… it was Professor Banner." He said as everybody gasped in surprise.

Naruto spoke up and had his eyes the size of dinner plates "Our Professor Banner?"

**All right people I know it is a short chapter and I skipped a lot of stuff buuuuut… I really don't care seeing as I had tried to make the duel scenes for each shadow duel but it never turned out right. IF you want me to include those shadow duel scenes I will but only if I get enough people saying that I should put them in…**

**I have the prototypes of the duels but they just don't feel right.**

**ANYWAY LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED **

**The next chapter is for both me and you man so we can rock it out with Nartuo's next and possibly the last entry of the harem!**

**For those of you who can't figure it out then think about the Duel Academy Duel Spirit Festival and you will know who the last choice is… or read his review**

**Anyway good day to you all!**


End file.
